


Reunion

by GugTheGoose



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blades, Canon Compliant, Canon compliant as of RQG 185, Canon-typical Flustered Azu, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Head Shaving, Mirror Sex, Nipples, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, OK to share/ link to, Orgasm, Religious Content, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexual Content, Spoilers for RQG 185, Vaginal Fingering, mention of quarantine, non-verbal consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29664675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GugTheGoose/pseuds/GugTheGoose
Summary: Azu and Kiko are reunited after quarantining after the Garden of Yerlik. Expect non-sexual intimacy, emotional honesty, canon-typical flustered Azu, and some explicit scenes.
Relationships: Aphrodite & Azu (Rusty Quill Gaming), Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 16





	Reunion

Seven days had passed since Azu had returned, exhausted, from the Garden of Yerlik to the vast back of the Clawed One. She had wanted nothing more than to stride over to Kiko and embrace her; to sag to her knees and bury her face in Kiko's middle, to allow herself to sob in her strong arms. But first, seven days of gruelling quarantine. Everyone knew it to be for the best, given what they had encountered in the Garden, but the emotional exhaustion showed in everyone, not least Sumutnyerl, who had never before experienced the draining imprisonment. 

Now the quarantine was over, and tomorrow the party would be dealing with Chinua. Azu tried not to think about him. She gathered up her armour and carried it through the town to the bunkhouse, dumping it on her bed with a clatter. What she craved, more than anything, was the chance to cleanse herself. She strode to the bathhouse, threw open the door unceremoniously, and found herself an unoccupied bathroom. A rounded, inviting wooden bath sat in the centre of the space; shelves, mirrors, and a sink stood around the room's edge. Azu lit the candles and filled the bath then undressed methodically, trying to centre herself and prepare her mind as the room filled with steam and a soft glow. Taking a small razor from her washkit, she sat herself cross-legged on the warm floor in front of a low mirror, and started to run it carefully over her head. A quiet knock at the door startled her, and the razor almost nicked her skin. She turned, concentration lost, and saw Kiko's head around the heavy wooden door. Azu relaxed, and Kiko stepped hesistantly into the room.  
  
"Azu", she said, her voice surprisingly soft.

"Kiko! I-- you're-- I wanted to-- hello", replied Azu, flustered. She was dimly aware of her nudity, but communal life at seminary, as well as recent quarantine procedures, had removed much of her natural bashfulness. It was Kiko's very presence, wherever they were, that seemed to rob her of articulation.   
  
Kiko stepped further into the room, swiftly crossing the space to where Azu sat, cross-legged, in front of the mirror. Kiko knelt down behind Azu, and reached towards the razor at her side.  
"Do you mind if I--?", she asked.

Azu gestured for her to continue, her eyes wandering to Kiko's undercut in the mirror. Kiko ran the razor lightly along Azu's skin, her short hair falling away in neat lines. She could see Kiko's brow furrowed in concentration and feel her breath on the back of her neck, Kiko's other hand gently steadying her head. Azu closed her eyes, trusting in Kiko's deft hands. She breathed slowly and deeply, centering herself once more, allowing her body to relax and her mind to spread, the edges spilling away. As she breathed, she allowed herself to feel the loving, healing presence of Aphrodite, allowed it to enter her being. Kiko's hand was between her neck and shoulder now, her fingers resting on Azu's throat; her breath was even against the back of Azu's neck. Azu felt the warmth spreading in her body, and invited it to become part of her meditation, cleansing her from within.  
  
Kiko quietly laid the razor upon a shelf and brushed the stray hairs away. Azu felt Kiko's hands run across her shoulders then fall away, and opened her eyes. Kiko's eyes met hers in the mirror, and she smiled.

"I'm glad you're back, Azu, and-- I'm glad you're still you", Kiko said softly. "You'll have to tell me everything that happened-- not now", she added more confidently, letting out a laugh. "Don't worry, I know you're dying for a bath."

"I really am", agreed Azu, glancing longingly at the tub. "I'm glad to be back with you, too", she said after a pause, sincerity coming more easily now, her eyes returning to Kiko's. Kiko's expression changed; became serious, soft.

Azu felt Kiko's fingers brush her back, move downwards and around towards her waist. Kiko's eyes never left Azu's gaze, her expression questioning. Azu nodded, her heart suddenly beating faster, settling back slightly into Kiko's body. Kiko lowered her mouth to Azu's neck, slowly kissing her skin, her lips warm and full. Azu felt the hands run along her sides, over her belly, around her hips. The warmth in her body spread in waves and she tried to calm her breathing, feeling for Aphrodite's reassuring presence. Kiko moved one hand upwards, taking her right breast into her hand and running her thumb over Azu's nipple. Azu felt a deep longing in her body and invited her goddess to join the communion, as she tried to keep her breathing even. She could feel Kiko's lips just behind her ear, see her eyes briefly close before meeting Azu's once more. Kiko slowly ran her left hand from Azu's hip downwards, inwards, her fingers brushing Azu's innermost thigh, sending an aching jolt through her. Kiko's fingers explored Azu's throbbing folds, massaging and and parting them as Azu brought her own finger and thumb to her left nipple, body aching with desire. In the mirror she saw Kiko smile, watched Kiko's fingers dip languidly into her entrance, felt her trace slow circles around her clit. The spreading, vibrating warmth of her sex and her goddess filled her body as Kiko explored her with hands and mouth, aching, building, swelling... Azu gripped Kiko's clothed rippling thigh, gasping, as she orgasmed, channeling Aphrodite's healing power into Kiko as she herself felt the numbness of release spread to her fingertips.   
  
Kiko let her sturdy arms rest wrapped around Azu's belly, chin on her shoulder, grinning. Azu intertwined her fingers with Kiko's for a few moments, before gently removing Kiko's hands and getting to her feet. Kiko stood too, facing her, still smiling, and took her hands. 

"Thank you, Kiko", said Azu, sincerely. She had never truly experienced such a communion with a partner and her goddess before. "But, I really do need that bath now. Would you-- would you like to join me?"

"With my proper, official girlfriend? Go on then", replied Kiko, swagger returning to her voice. "You can help me undress if you want".

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing anything smutty...  
> But there's barely and Azu/Kiko sex/sexy scenes on AO3 (in comparison with other ships & canon relationships in RQG) and that needs changing!  
> I tried to explore how Aphrodite and her philosophy might fit in with paladin religious practice and sexual encounters, particularly for a new couple.  
> I managed to stop myself from making the title a bear pun, you're welcome


End file.
